beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Seeking The Legends Chapter 2
Chapter 2: The Meeting Gingka just got off the plane from England to Japan. She looked around the busy airport, looking for where to go. Just then, she saw a little old man next to a sign saying: "Light Guardians This Way". In English and Japanese words. "Ah." Thought Gingka. "Bladers with Light-Hit Beys go over there." She ran past lots of people, rushing around. Gingka also ran past a young boy sitting all on his own looking at his Bey. Gingka didn't notice and kept on running. The boy was Leo and was crying. "I want to go home, Crown. I want to go home!" He looked up. There in front of him was a kid smiling at him. "What's wrong?" Asked the kid. "I want to go home. I don't like it here." Replied Leo. The kid took no notice in what he said and was stareing at Leo's Bey. "Woah, awesome Bey! Is it a Light-Hit!?" "Yeah..." Leo said, quietly. "Awesome! I have a Light-Hit, too! See!" The kid showed Leo his Bey, Lazer Unicorno. He jumped over the seat and sat next to Leo. "Hi! I'm Eagle! Some call me 98 but, you know!" Leo thought that this guy was strange. "Um, hi Eagle. I'm Leo. Some call me... ...Frozen..." "Cool! Now lets look for where we have to go. Come on!" "So, your a Light Guardian?" The Little Old Man asked Gingka. "Yes. Look." Gingka showed the man Universe Pegasis. "Some impressive Bey, there. Heh, heh. Come this way." The old man turned to walk but Leo and Eagle stopped him. "We're Light Guardians!" Eagle shouted at him. "Well, well well. This is good. Beys please?" The man said in a giggly tone. Eagle and Leo showed they're Beys. "Follow me." The man led the way. "Behold, my secret Blader Training Ground and Hotel!" The man held his arms up. "I'm Atsuishi and-" He was cut off from speaking as a teenager ran up to him. "Grandfather!" He called. "and this is my grandson; FastBlade." Atsuishi told the little group. "He's a Light Guardian, too." "I had to come to Japan to train and look who I get! My own Grandpa!" FastBlade laughed. "FastBlade, meet Leo, Eagle and Gingka. May you show these young guardians to they're rooms?" Atsuishi asked. "I need to sit down..." He walked very slowly to a chair by a flowing waterfall. "Okay. Lets go." FastBlade led Gingka, Leo and Eagle to they're rooms. They were little cabins by the shining, blue lake and waterfall. "What Bey do you have, Leo?" FastBlade asked Leo. Leo stayed silenced. FastBlade stopped walking. "Leo?" "I think he's a bit shy..." Gingka called out. Leo nodded. "He has some awesome Bey!" Eagle shouted. This made Leo smile. FastBlade continued to walk and hand out keys. "Eagle, your in room 88. Leo, your in room 89 and Gingka, your in room 90." Each walked to they're room and unlocked they're doors. "And if you need me, I'm in room 86. My very old man is in room 85." Gingka walked into her room. So if Eagle's in room 88 and FastBlade's in room 86, who's in room 87?" A knocking came from her door. She went to open it. Eagle was jumping at the door. "Gingka! Wanna battle!?" He asked. "Find out where the stadiums are and then I will." "In front of our rooms." "Do we have permission?" "Uh..." Thought Eagle.. "Yes." FastBlade and Leo sat next to Atsuitsi facing the big, white, gleaming stadium. Eagle and Gingka stood oppisite each other at either end of the stadium, ready to launch they're Beys. Everyone then called out: "Three! Two! One! Let it rip!!!!!!" Category:Fanon Story Chapters